Forum talk:Proto-Burenian reconstruction
I'll add Ank. when you guys are offline; to prevent edit conflicts :P --OuWTB 18:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm only going to add the ones I already know, then hopefully we can discuss the gaps. --Semyon 18:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :P --OuWTB 18:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC) My new suggestion: we make a list of about 50-100 words, then we create all the rest in PB and use that to generate the dijalektka. :) --Semyon 18:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Let us first fill in this list with known words :P Anyway, if the dialects are very old themselves, it would be logic that they don't have many cognates. F.e. French, German, and Russian only have a selected number of cognates. --OuWTB 18:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think they're that old, they're mutually intelligible after all. --Semyon 18:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) "takavíhki" means strange/weird, not ugly :P --OuWTB 18:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :You learn something new every day è. :P --Semyon 18:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hehe :P --OuWTB 18:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It could be a local takavíhkification in Kòbdijålekt though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed :P --OuWTB 08:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Why is the Svarje dialect there? Doesn't it only have a few hundred speakers? Anyway, it'd probably be a good idea to add Tåpasdijålekt as well. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Svârjëdijålekt is there because it is the most conservative Western form. @Tåpasdijålekt: it is too similar to Uškárdijålekt to be interesting :P --OuWTB 11:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. And besides, I think we already have enough Western Burenian dijålekts :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Therefore why we need Timemasterdijalekt on the list. :P --Semyon 11:50, October 11, 2013 (UTC) How is the aspiràtsia in Svârjëdijålekt written? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Aspiràtsia pá glotalisàtsia? :o --OuWTB 08:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Those tables are getting wide :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :I don't expect them to become way wider though :P --OuWTB 10:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::True :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Blue is not a color though :o --OuWTB 08:41, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :I already explained that on his tåk page :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) For some reason /q/ seems relatively rare in Ankadijålekt compared to Uškárdijålekt, /q'/ seems practically non-existant except for word-internallly and q'á :o --OuWTB 11:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :You just proved your own dijålekt to be takavíhki :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :P ::No, it's a typologically normal thing for a language with only a few uvulars to lose them altogether, especially if there's no uvular fricative :o --OuWTB 14:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :::You know what to do with your r now :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, at least it explains why the q's were kept in Uškár, but not in Anka: you guys have a takavíhki gutturálki r, so /q/ is stable. In Anka, we pronounce the /r/ as it should be pronounced, with the consequence of losing a few q's. In Svârjë all q's have disappeared :o --OuWTB 15:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC)